


James (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry travels to an alternate universe, James doesn't know that Harry is his son in another universe, James is a stubborn son of a bitch, M/M, Romance, Shy Harry, after the Final Battle, thanks to Fawkes
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Nach Ende des Finalen Kampfes sieht Fawkes nur noch eine Möglichkeit den jungen Helden zu retten - indem sie ihn in ein anderes Universum schickte... auch um dort seinem Schicksal zu begegnen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Er kämpfte.  
Er kämpfte mit allem was er hatte.  
Dafür hatte er die letzten Jahre so hart trainiert.   
Damit er sich diesem Monster stellen konnte und eine Chance hatte diese Konfrontation zu überleben.  
Damit er diesen Kampf nicht nur überlebte, sondern auch siegreich aus ihm hervorgehen konnte. Damit diesem Monster welchem er gegenüber stand den Garaus machen konnte. Damit seine Freunde… nein, seine Familie den Rest ihres Lebens in Frieden verleben konnten.   
Er musste nur diesen einen letzten Kampf gewinnen…

Enorme Kräfte prallten aufeinander.  
Gewaltige Energien wurden freigesetzt.  
Ein gewaltiger Knall.   
Grellleuchtendes Licht. 

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnten, sahen sie die schwarzgewandete Leiche ihres Gegenspielers in Flammen aufgehen. Wie die Asche vom Winde verweht wurde.   
Von ihrem tapferen Krieger keine Spur.   
Als ob das Licht ihren Freund und Bruder mitgenommen hätte.

Eine leuchtende Lichtexplosion lenkte sie zu einer versteckten Lichtung im Wald.   
Eigentlich sollten sie nicht zu erklärende Phänomene meiden. Vor allem in diesem verbotenen Wald.   
Doch ihre Neugierde war schon immer schier unermesslich gewesen.   
Und so folgten sie auch diesen Impuls. 

Was sie fanden, verschlug ihnen die Sprache – hätten sie denn in ihrem jetzigen Zustand sprechen können.   
Fanden sie doch einen riesigen Krater vor.   
Und in der Mitte des Kraters lag eine in eine schwarzblaue Kampfrobe gehüllte Gestalt – besinnungslos wie es schien. Rührte sie sich doch nicht. 

Vorsichtig balancierte Prongs mit seinen zierlichen Hufen den kleinen Abhang hinunter. Der Rest seiner kleinen Herde beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen.   
Bereit sofort einzugreifen, sollte sich der Bewusstlose als doch nicht so bewusstlos herausstellen.  
Langsam tastete sich der Rehbock vor.   
Stupste mit seinem Nüstern die Schulter des Besinnungslosen an.   
Doch dieser rührte sich nicht.   
Ehe Prongs sich überlegen konnte, wie er den jungen Mann wachrütteln könnte, erschien Fawkes über den Bewusstlosen.  
Mit einem beruhigenden Trällern setzte sich der Feuervogel auf den durch die Robe gut geschützten Rücken.   
Prongs konnte in den goldenen Augen des Phönix‘ erkennen, dass dieser über das Erscheinen der Gestalt nicht weiter erstaunt war.  
Das sie den Bewusstlosen nicht als Gefahr einstufte.   
Mit einem Nicken trat Prongs ein paar Schritte zurück.   
Gab Fawkes die Möglichkeit ihre Flammen um den jungen Mann zu schlingen und ihn an einen besseren Ort als den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen.   
Ob sie den jungen Mann jemals wieder sehen würden?  
Ob sie ihn je nach seiner Geschichte fragen könnten?  
Mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln löste Prongs diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.   
Jetzt galt es zunächst Mal diesen Vollmond zu überstehen.  
Damit sprang der Rehbock zurück zu seiner Herde.   
Mit einem lauten Schrei begann er die nächtliche Jagd, der niemand zum Opfer fiel.


	2. Kapitel 2

Gleißendes Licht umfing ihn.  
Dann legte sich erleichtertes Trillern um ihn.   
Diese Erleichterung war es auch, die ihm sagte, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und Voldemort endlich nicht weiter vor dem Tod fliehen konnte. Das Voldemort endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.  
Er wusste aber auch, dass er wohl seinen Verletzungen erliegen würde.   
Er seinem Widersacher ins nächste große Abenteuer folgen würde.   
Dieser Gedanke wurde durch ein tröstendes Zwitschern unterbrochen.   
Wärme breitete sich wie ein Kokon um ihn herum aus.  
Als ob jemand ihn in seine Arme schließen würde. Oder Flügel, wenn er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.  
Amüsiertes Tschilpen bestätigte die Vermutung, dass es sich bei seinem Besucher um Fawkes handelte.   
„Du kannst in dieser Welt bleiben. Doch die Versorgung deiner Wunden würde sich aufgrund des Chaos welches noch herrscht extrem verzögern. Du würdest Nervenschäden davon tragen. Abgesehen davon würdest du von den Mitmenschen in deiner Umgebung auf ein Podest gestellt werden, was es dir unmöglich machen wird ein normales Leben zu führen. Zudem würden Möchtergern-Duellisten immer wieder versuchen dich herauszufordern in der Hoffnung, dass sie es sein werden, die den Bezwinger Voldemorts in die Knie gezwungen haben. Aber du hättest die Leute um dich herum, die du als Familie siehst.“, erklärte eine warme Frauenstimme.   
In dem gleißenden Licht sah er nichts. Konnte der Stimme also kein Gesicht zu ordnen. Aber er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie ihm nichts Böses wollte.  
Während der Erklärung musste er jedoch schlucken.   
Das sollte seine Zukunft sein?  
Er wollte doch lediglich in Ruhe sein Leben leben!  
Wofür hätte er denn sonst all die Jahre so hart gekämpft?  
Enttäuschung ob der Kleinkariertheit seiner Mitmenschen wartete er das „Oder“ ab, welches er am Ende der Ansprache gehört hatte.   
Leises Glucksen holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück:  
„Oder wir schicken dich in eine andere Welt.   
Eine Welt in der niemand deinen Namen kennt. Niemand weiß, was du bereits durchlebt hast. Aber auch eine Welt in der du dein Glück finden kannst.“  
Okay, entweder er blieb wo er war und konnte weiterhin auf seine Freunde zählen oder er kehrte allem, was er kannte den Rücken und wagte einen Neuanfang…   
Er wusste, dass sich das Leben nach dem Ende Voldemorts normalisieren würde.   
Das jetzt endlich jene, die sich aufgrund des Krieges eine Beziehung versagt haben, diese jetzt in Angriff nehmen würden. Und so sehr er auch auf seine Freunde bauen konnte, wollte er sich doch nicht hinter ihnen verschanzen. Und ihnen die Möglichkeit nehmen, ihr Leben in Ruhe zu leben. Würden sie doch Dank seiner Gegenwart ebenfalls immer im Rampenlicht stehen.   
Und, was er ebenfalls nicht vergessen sollte, er bezweifelte, dass er in seiner Welt jemand finden würde, von dem er sicher sein konnte, dass diese jemand ihn und nicht nur seine Titel haben wollte.  
All das ging ihm Sekundenschnell durch den Kopf.   
Und brachte ihn dazu, die Entscheidung zu treffen, auf die Fawkes die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte.   
Mit einem Triumphschrei verstärkte Fawkes das Feuer um den jungen Mann.   
Dann ein lauter Knall und er wusste nichts mehr…

Aufgeregte Stimmen…  
Beruhigendes Trillern…  
Tränen, die auf ihn tropften und jeden noch so kleinen Schmerz aus seinem Körper verjagte…   
Erholsame Schwärze…

Mit einem lauten Japser saß er senkrecht im Bett.   
Schreckgeweitete Augen huschten schnell von einer Ecke des Raumes zur nächsten.  
Bis sie schließlich an einem geliebten aber totgeglaubten Gesicht hängen blieben.   
Ein Gesicht, welches eindeutig ein paar weniger Falten hatte, als er es gewohnt war.   
„Was…?“, entfleuchte es ihm heiser.   
„Ganz ruhig, junger Mann.“, lachte Albus Dumbledore leise. „Madame Pomfrey rasiert mir den Bart ab, wenn du sofort wieder kolabierst.“  
Damit reichte ihm sein einstiger Mentor ein Glas Wasser, von dem er mit kleinen Schlucke seine trockene Kehle befeuchtete.   
Dann räusperte er sich und versuchte es erneut:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben:  
„Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns das sagen könntest. Mein Phönix Fawkes fand dich und hat dich hierher gebracht. Dein Zustand war äußerst kritisch und ohne ihre Tränen hättest du wohl enorme Nervenschäden davon getragen. So hat Madame Pomfrey dich lediglich in ein Heilkoma versetzt, damit die Tränen in Ruhe ihre Arbeit erledigen konnten.“  
Er konnte die stummen Fragen zwischen den Zeilen heraushören.   
Sollte er antworten?  
Wie viel konnte er preisgeben?  
Erneut war es beruhigendes Trillern, welches seine flatternden Nerven beruhigte.   
Dann ließ sich eine feuerrote Gestalt auf seinem Schoß nieder. Seine Hände schlichen wie von selbst in das samtweiche Gefieder.   
„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen kann…“, verlor sich sein warmer Bariton. Aufmunterndes Zwitschern holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Unsicher blickte er dem Phönix in die goldenen Augen. Vermeinte ein schlemisches Aufblitzen in ihnen zu sehen.   
Schulterzuckend fuhr er lächelnd fort:  
„Ich komme aus einer Welt, in der jahrelang Krieg geherrscht hat… während des Endkampfes passierte etwas… ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es endete damit, dass ich vor die Wahl gestellt wurde: Entweder ich bleibe wo ich war, mit den entsprechenden Konsequenzen oder ich würde in eine andere Welt geschickt werden, in der ich wohl endlich mein Glück finden würde… Danach wachte ich dann hier auf.“, endete er erneut mit einem Schulterzucken.   
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
